Shadows Beneath The Bed
by yaoiaddict101
Summary: sev's childhood oneshot  rated M just to be safe  its a spin off of a chapter in the Becoming Prince story i set it as SS/LM because it mainly focuses on those two


A/N: it was asked for so here's a one-shot describing Sev's childhood to Lucius. Things may be different then what was already hinted at and eventually I will go back and alter the chapters to match this but for now sorry for the confusion. Also I realized this story is actually kind of vague and in this one shot there will be hints of the first five years so once this is finished and in between working on the sequel yes there is a planned sequel I will write a prequel that tells the first five years. Enjoy. (Also about the alleged rape of Severus it's actually a really bad molesting, at the age of three or involving Tobias and a couple of his drinking buddies but that story will be told in the main fic and not this one shot).

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters nor do I own the rights to the Harry Potter universe. I do however own Prince and any other random characters or places not described or mentioned in the books.

**Shadows Beneath The Bed**

Some twenty minutes later both boys were pleasantly stuffed and the snacks, Severus sighed and waved a hand causing both the food and basket to disappear.

"Hey" Lucius cried indignantly "I wasn't finished with that"

"Lucius…" Severus trailed off and began fiddling with the blanket draped over his lap.

"Severus what's wrong" Lucius asked placing an arm around the dark haired boys shoulder. Severus turned and buried his head in Lucius' neck. The blond turned and settled the raven haired boy in his lap before leaning against the pillows pulling the blanket up and over their shoulders.

"Severus you know you can tell me anything" Lucius said softly stroking the thin back beneath his fingers.

Severus lifted his head and fixed his gaze on the far wall not quite meeting Lucius' eyes "what happened over the summer-" his breath hitched and Lucius entwined their fingers.

Severus released a shaky breath "That's not the first time it happened"

Lucius went deathly still beneath him "What?"

"Well I mean it's the first time he's ever gone that far" Severus rushed onward not noticing Lucius faint sigh of relief "But its not the first time he abused me"

Lucius pulled Severus in closer and resumed rubbing comforting circles on his back "what do you mean?"

"Well since I can remember he's always hit me and….and m-mum" Severus stuttered over the last word still hurting over the death of his mother "but I changed when I was seven and mum d-d-died"

"How so?"

"He had this weird look in his eyes whenever he looked at me and then the summer I shortly after I turned seven…."

'It's alright Sev you can do this. You need to do this, holding in all this pain poison to your magic and soul' Prince encouraged.

Lucius pulled Severus in tighter and Severus turned and buried his face back in the crook of the elder boy's neck.

"If I tell you will you promise not to interrupt because once I start if I'm stopped I may never be able to start again and this is hard enough just saying it once"

Lucius nodded and Severus sighed " I was three the first time he hit me and-" the raven haired boy stuttered slightly "after mum died it just got worse from there"

Young three year old Severus ran excitedly to the front door where his dad was just stepping through. Mummy said that father had been in a bad mood lately because he lost his job but hopefully he would play with Severus.

"Teddy I miss daddy" he mumbled pausing in the front hall to hug the ragged stuffed toy to his chest. Tobias walking through the hall didn't notice the small figure in his path and tripped over his son.

"What t'bloody hell!" he growled picking himself off the floor. Severus blanched and backed away he knew that tone daddy had been down at the bar 'gain.

"C'mere boy"

Severus froze "I'm sorry daddy I didn't mean too"

Tobias grabbed a handful of Severus' hair and pulled him in "I told you" he said "not to get in my way" he slapped Severus across the face before leaving him crying in the hall. Eileen hearing her son's cries ran down the steps to cradle the small body against her chest.

"Tobias" she cried "who could you do that to your own son?"

Tobias snorted and stumbled over to where the pair was seated against the wall "why don't you tell me who the real father of that bastard is"

"What" Eileen asked in confusion and Tobias grabbed Severus, holding the boy by the back of his neck "he don't look nuttin' like me so you had to have fucked someone else"

Eileen shook he head in mute denial, she would never cheat on Tobias, she left her family for him.

"Tell me who bitch" Tobias roared shaking Severus like a rag while Eileen cowered against the wall staring in horror at Tobias.

"Tobias please" Eileen begged "he's just a child don't shake just let him go"

"Not until you tell me who the fuck you spread your legs for" Tobias shouted "because this little shyte sure as hell ain't mine". He dropped Severus and began to slowly advance on Eileen slowly backing her further into the corner.

"Tobias please I would never!" Eileen gasped "you know Severus is yours! I would never cheat on you! I gave my family up to be with you"

"Whatever" Tobias grunted and sat down on the couch. Eileen grabbed Severus and took him into her room and began to sing a lullaby while she slowly applied a bruise salve to his bruised cheek and shoulders.

_Sleep now my baby_

_Mother's right here_

_Enter a world where_

_There's no more fear_

Severus felt himself drift off to sleep as he snugged into the warm and safety of his mother's embrace.

"You know its funny" Severus sighed from where he lay curled up in Lucius' arms "even now I still miss my dad"

Lucius shot up dislodging Severus and almost knocking him off the bed "what do you mean you miss your father" he half yelped.

Severus sighed and tugged the confused blonde back down next to him "you misunderstand me" he said "I don't miss my father I wish the bastard had died years before" Severus gave a said smile "I miss my dad so much"

He held up a hand to prevent Lucius from saying anything "just let me explain okay" Lucius nodded his eyebrows still scrunched in confusion "it happened a few months after the incident I just told you about….."

"Eileen"

The dark haired witch startled from where she had been sitting at the kitchen table, "yes Tobias" she asked cautiously her husband had been drinking lately and he was unpredictable"

Tobias flinch as he saw how his wife reacted to the sound of his voice "listen" he said softly "I know I've been a horrible husband and father and you should have left me because I don't deserve you" he stepped closer to Eileen and looked into her beautiful dark eyes "I got a job last week and today I just joined AA I only hope you can give me another chance"

Eileen gave a sniffle as tears streamed down her face, she was so relieved "thank merlin" she cried pulling Tobias into a tight embrace "I love you a little too much to give you up so soon after we've been together"

They stood there silently wrapped in each other's embrace as they thought back to all the hardships they'd been through to have this relationship. They were interrupted by a high voice coming from the back yard

"Mummy! Mummy! look what I made! Mummy!"

Severus raced through the back door and froze staring at his parents standing in the middle of the kitchen. He hid his hand behind his back and shuffled back towards the door.

"Wait Severus"

Severus froze he hadn't heard his father call him by his name in months. He watched warily as Tobias approached and knelt down in front of him. "hey kiddo listen I know things have been hard and I've probably scared you with the way I've been acting but that's gonna change starting now".

Severus stared at his father, he really wanted to believe him when he said everything would be different "daddy" he said softly. Tobias smiled and picked Severus up embracing his son as he silently cried into the mane of dark hair. He pulled back and wiped his tears away "now why don't you show your mum what all the fuss is about"

Severus beamed and turned to Eileen "lookit mummy" he presented Eileen with a red cosmo.

Eileen gasped "Severus where did you find that?" Tobias looked over his son's shoulder and promptly started laughing.

"I made it mummy" Severus replied not understanding why it was so important "don't you like it?"

"That's my boy" Tobias chuckled

"I don't understand" Severus pouted and Eileen smiled taking the flower and tucking it behind her ear where it stood out against her dark hair "when your father proposed-"

"What?"

"When I asked your mother to marry me I dyed a flower exactly like that and gave it to her and then I made her and entire bouquet for our wedding"

"Well that was smart" the four year old said sagely.

"Whoa you're getting big" Tobias cried swinging Severus up into his arms and settling him on his lap. "How old are you now hmmmm?"

Severus giggled and raised four tiny fingers in the air.

"No" Tobias gasped pretending to be shocked "You're much too big to be four you have to be at least four and a half" he cried before tickling Severus. Severus shrieked with laughter and began squirming attempting to get away.

Eileen looked in upon the scene and smiled before turning back to the dinner she was cooking. She was glad the hard times of last year had passed, since the incident Tobias hadn't touched alcohol or his family. Eileen only hoped the good times would last.

Tobias set Severus upon his shoulders and walked over to Eileen "hey luv" he dropped a kiss on her cheek "what's for dinner"

Eileen smirked "don't think I don't know the real reason you came over" she ruffled Severus' hair "your son is just as bad as you are sneaking bits of food before its ready now scat!"

Tobias and Severus laughed as they walked off to get cleaned up with Severus still perched on his dad's shoulders.

Later that night Tobias carried a drowsy Severus up the stairs to bed. "I missed you daddy" Severus mumbled curling into Tobias' broad shoulder, he missed curling up with his dad "I love you"

Tobias felt his throat close up as he listened to his son mumble things he hadn't heard in over a year. He set Severus down and pulled the blankets up over his shoulders "I love you too kiddo" he said placing a kiss on Severus' forehead.

"He's not the only one to miss you"

Tobias smiled without turning as he watched Severus dream "well get used to me" he whispered "cuz I'm not going anywhere"

"I think that's the reason why I never did anything really"

"What do you mean" Lucius' quiet voice cut through Severus' contemplation.

"I mean look how good I am at wandless magic I could have easily set up wards that prevented him from entering the house or even simply wiping his memory but I didn't" Severus sniffled "I guess I just hoped that like before he would stop being this stranger I was forced to call father and start being my dad again"

Lucius nodded and settled Severus more firmly against his chest.

"It was just two years later when my mum became sick that father came back"

"What the hell Eileen isn't there anything your _precious_ magic can do?" Tobias roared at wife jumping up from the couch and beginning to pace "what's so great about magic if it can't save you"

"It gave us Severus" Eileen sighed and stood up "please Tobias can't we discuss this later, Severus will be back from school soon and I don't want him to know yet"

Tobias sighed and walked over to his wife grabbing her in a fierce hug "I'm sorry for losing my temper like that." Tobias ran a hand through Eileen's dark locks "its just Eileen I love you so much and I can't bear the thought of losing you"

They stood there in silence, hoping the healers had been wrong. They did not know how long they might have stood there until a small voice interrupted them.

"Mummy?"

Eileen wiped her face on her sleeve before turning to her six year old son "hey baby how was school today"

Severus frowned "it was fine, are you alright mummy?"

"I'm fine baby lets go make you a snack ok"

Tobias slumped on the couch as he watched his wife and son walk away, he really couldn't see his life without either of them.

"A couple months later I came home to find my dad crying and that's when I knew something bad was happening"

Lucius buried his face in Severus' neck "I am so sorry Sev"

Severus smiled softly "mum got real sick real fast and that's when dad began drinking again because he didn't want to watch his wife d-die" Severus' voice cracked "you know I was holding her hand late one night alone in the house when she died" he began to sob and Lucius pulled him even closer.

"That's when the beatings began because I apparently reminded him of m-mum" Severus choked out in between sobs.

Several minutes later as the tears slowed down, Lucius hesitantly asked a question he wasn't sure he wanted to know "so when did he start forcing you to perform on him?"

"Just a short year after my mother's death, it happened".

Severus sighed as he continued to wipe away the dried vomit on the kitchen floor. He rested on his elbows and hung his head, he had been cleaning for the past two hours with no food all day and he was exhausted.

Tobias walked into the kitchen and stopped short staring at the body propped on its hands and knees with a pert bottom stuck in the air. Tobias licked his lips and watched the ass jingle with movement. He could feel himself harden.

"Leave that be"

Severus jumped at the sound of his father's rough voice just behind him. He turned still kneeling and found himself face to face with Tobias' crotch and the bugle beneath the zipper. Severus felt his eyes widen in horror why would his father be hard unless-

"Your lips are perfect boy" Tobias moaned rubbing himself through his jeans "so perfect just like your mothers. Take me out"

"What?" Severus said 'ohgodohgodohgod please nonononononono"

Tobias grabbed a handful of Severus' hair "take me out and stroke it" Severus trembled and did as he was told it was wrinkled and pulsing.

"Lick it"

Severus stared in horror and mutely shook his head and for his defiance he received a back hand "I said lick it bitch!"

Severus hesitantly opened his mouth and Tobias smacked his cock on Severus' outstretched tongue. He rubbed it up and down coating himself in Severus' spit.

"Your mouth is perfect for this" Tobias grunted beginning to thrust in his son's mouth, he moaned "yes take it all"

Severus felt his eyes stream as he struggled to breath around his father's penis. He gagged at the taste and tried to no avail to move backwards.

"This is all you'll ever be good for" Tobias half grunted and pushed himself until he hit his son's throat, he threw his head back and moaned hard at the feeling of his son attempting to breathe around his cock.

Severus whimpered unable to cry as he was choked on his father's penis. His nose was buried in his father's pubic hair and the musty scent surrounded him. His father's thrusts grew shorter and harder, faster.

Tobias began to pant as he felt the tingle in his sac, he shoved his cock as far as it would go down Severus' throat and climaxed violently.

Once Severus was released he immediately puked in the spot he had just finished cleaning before falling weakly to the ground next to the puddle.

Tobias zipped himself up "looks like I finally found a use for a ugly bastard like you" he kicked Severus in the stomach "I expect you to be ready for me tomorrow as well" and he walked away.

Severus heard the front door slam but he was still frozen with horror at the fact that his father wanted to do this to him again.

"After that it just became a regular occurrence" Severus said "sometimes he made me swallow other times he wanted to come on me"

"That sick fuck" Lucius snarled "I'll-" but he was cut short as Severus who had been a pale shade of green throughout the entire retelling rolled to the side of the bed and vomited. Lucius rubbed the heaving back until Severus pulled back, he waved his hand over the sick and pulled his little brother back against his chest.

"Is there anything else"

Severus sniffled "just a few more years of things he said to me and a couple things he did"

Lucius held Severus for hours as his little brother talked, cried and screamed about the bastard he was forced to call his father and his dark childhood.

After Severus had run out of steam and lay limply against Lucius tears still silently falling on the blonde's robe.

"Thank you for telling me" Lucius whispered stroking the silky black hair spread across his shoulder.

"You know the worst part" Severus began suddenly "wasn't even what he did to me this past

summer" he gave a shaky laugh and Lucius raised an inquiring eyebrow.

Severus shook his head "no the worst part was when I was eight and he started selling me to pay for his whisky and his debts off, that's when I knew he never cared for me"

"HE DID WHAT?" Lucius roared and Severus nearly fell off the bed in shock. He looked towards the entrance to Madame Pomfrey's office to make sure she hadn't heard the disturbance before turning back to Lucius and flinching at the fury radiating off the taller boy.

"Lucius please" he whimpered tears beginning to well up in his dark eyes "please don't hate me I'm sorry I ever said anything" Severus made to scramble off the bed but Lucius caught him before he could.

'its ok Sev he's not mad at you but at what's been done to you'

"Sev" he cried his voice much softer "you're my little brother I could never hate you no matter what I'm sorry I got so upset but to think of everything you've been through all because of that bastard-" Lucius broke off and pulled Severus back into his lap "It hurts to know I couldn't be there to protect you even if I never you it just feels like we grew up together and to know you went through something like that with no one there to help you" Lucius' voice cracked and he buried his face n Severus' neck rocking back and forth slightly to prevent to tears from falling.

Severus gave a sad little smile "it wasn't as bad as it seems" he whispered into the blond hair, Lucius lifted his head and gave Severus a confused look

"Um Severus I'm pretty sure being sold off is a bad thing"

"Well luckily none of the people he sold me to, were of THAT persuasion" Severus replied snuggling into the blond boy who automatically wrapped his arms around the waist of the paler boy "when I was sold it was more like a mini vacation. I was taken in for a week or two depending on the deal and I got to see what it meant to be part of a real family and to actually be a child for once" Severus sighed "without those people I wouldn't have pocket money or be able to pay for my books and such they helped me without my father ever knowing they've become like a pseudo family to me over the years".

"Well I guess that's alright then" Lucius grumbled settling down with Severus still upset over what had been said moments before.

Fifteen minutes later Madame Pomfrey left her office to dim the lights. She smiled as she reached the end of the ward and saw the two boys curled up together. Severus was snuggled against Lucius' chest and clutching a lock of blond hair tightly in his fist like a security blanket while Lucius had Severus tucked into the side of his body and whenever Severus shifted Lucius would rub his back until he settled once more. Both boys looked so peaceful that Madame Pomfrey didn't have the heart to wake them.

Poppy smiled and drew the blankets further up on her two favorite boys before returning to her office and extinguishing the light.

A/N: aww wasn't it just great so if I get enough feedback I'll probably end up writing the one shot of Sev's sex lesson and if you read some of my other stories then yes I did in fact use Love The Way You Lie as part of my inspiration for this one-shot!


End file.
